dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Skyblazero/Mickey and Bugs vs. Bugs and Freddy
Description Disney and Warner Bros vs. Skyblazero and The Golden Moustache!, Who of these animal cartoon characters, from Disney, Warner Bros, Skyblazero and The Golden Moustache, that are a red character with opposite personalities and has a rival that is cocky will win? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOOSHED DBX! Pre-Fight (Ubication: Disney World) Bugs and Freddy was walking in Disney World and look the place until the 2 think that the place sucks. Bugs and Freddy: This place sucks! Mickey listen the 2 and said. Mickey: How the 2 can said that! Bugs: Bro, this place sucks really! Mickey gets angry and he hits Bugs in the face. Bugs: Ok bro, let's fight! The 2 gets angry, looking at eachother, until Bugs Bunny appears in a rabbit hole. Bugs Bunny: In where am I... Wait, I'm in Disney World! Mickey: Hey Bugs, what are you doing in this place? Bugs Bunny: I'm making nothing! Freddy try to crush Bugs with an Anvil, but he dodges the Anvil, annoying Freddy. Freddy: Oh hell no! Bugs Bunny laughs from Freddy, who gets angry and hits Bugs. Bugs Bunny: Ok doc, this means the war! Bugs kicks Freddy in a wall, as Mickey and Bugs look with a sorpresive exprettion the 2. Freddy gets angry and put in his combat position, as Bugs put in his combat position. Freddy and Bugs: The 2 ask a fight! Mickey and Bugs Bunny: Ok, it's time to fight! The rivals from cartoons and Oc's decide run at eachother, prepared to fight. HERE WE GOOO!!! Fight Mickey and Bugs Badster was punching and kicking, until Mickey kicks Bugs in aside, who angrily grabs Mickey in his tail swiming around, throwing him into a wall. Freddy and Bugs Bunny runs at eachother, punching and kicking until Bugs uppercuts Freddy and jump into a rabbit hole and Freddy try to smash Bugs with an anvil, but Bugs cames out from other rabbit hole as Freddy was laughing and Bugs hits Freddy in the head with a Malllet, knocking him down. Mickey then use a Mallet trying to hit Bugs who collides with a Hammer and collide weapons until Bugs got hit Mickey in a wall. Mickey try to shoot Bugs with a Shotgun but Bugs dodges the bullets and he kicks Mickey into the ground. Bugs throws a Bomb at Freddy who collides with a Pie creating a explosion and Bugs runs at Freddy with his Carrot Lightsaber who collides with his Legendary Sword and the 2 collides weapons until Bugs kicks Freddy in aside. Freddy: Da yellow laser! Freddy shoots lasers at Bugs who jump in rabbit holes dodging the attacks, until Bugs laughs from Freddy, annoying him. Mickey throws Bugs a cake with dynamite and throws it who jumps to dodges it kicking Mickey into a wall but Mickey use a Fishing Pool catching and throwing Bugs into the ground. Mickey decide use his Lightsaber cutting Bugs several times, but Bugs regenerates and hits Mickey into a wall. Bugs: I crush you! Mickey angrily use the Force sending Bugs into a wall, and try to decapitate him but Bugs kicked Mickey in aside and hits Mickey into the ground, who gets up and shoots Thinner at Bugs from the Magic PaintBrush, who dodges and kicks Mickey into a tree. Bugs transforms into Super Bugs and hits Freddy into a wall, but Freddy becomes into Dracula Frog and flies with Bugs and initiate hitting and kicking until Freddy hits Bugs into a wall and Bugs becomes to normal. Mickey use the Sorcerer's Hat and shoot Fireballs at Bugs who collide with Magic Blasts and then Bugs use his Telekinesis sending Mickey into the ground. Mickey gets up and use his Keyblade trying to cut Bugs who collides with a Sword and the two collides weapons until Bugs kicked Mickey into a wall. Mickey shoots Pearl at Bugs who dodges until Mickey shoot Mine Shield at Bugs sending him into a wall and Mickey use Sign of Faith to attack Bugs who dodges the attack and runs hitting Mickey in his nose as blood cames out from Mickey. Mickey use Auto-Teleport to kicks Bugs in aside and use Mine Shield to heal himself and use Stopza and cuts Bugs into two pieces with his Keyblade but Bugs regenerates and kicked Mickey in aside but Mickey transforms into Super Mickey hitting Bugs into a wall but Bugs transforms into Super Saiyan and the 2 hit and kicked until Bugs use his Electric Guitar to hit Mickey with a sonic wave into a wall. Bugs: Kamehameha! The attack desintegrates Mickey. Bugs and Freddy hit and kicked until Freddy grabs Bugs by the ear swiming around and throwing him into a wall. Then Bugs cames out from the cartoon and becomes into the animator and try to erase Freddy who cames out from the cartoon and kicks Bugs in the stomach and Freddy use his Legendary Sword. Freddy: Da yellow laser! Freddy shoots a laser at Bugs and transforms Bugs into a hotdog and returns to the cartoon. K.O! Bugs: This learn that this 2 fools are weakers against me and you, Freddy! Freddy: Yea! Freddy eats the hotdog as Bugs use his Electric Guitar to celebrate his victory. Results The winners from this DBX are: Bugs and Freddy Category:Blog posts